One Piece: The Queen!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy Fanfic. Rated T for safety. Probably won't finish it though. Please read anyways. More inside-


A/N. And the plot bunnies continue to breed. Ok, so this is similar in the basic plotline for From Marine to Pirate. There is a difference though.

Instead of Luffy being considered an actual Marine, she is instead kept as a sort of secret weapon, assisting in Plots and such and used as a means of controlling "Fire Fist" Ace. You'll see when you start reading it. Anyways, like always, as you can guess, Luffy is a girl in this, and also has a different Devil Fruit.

**Please read this part:**

The Devil Fruit is Paramecia Class, it's the Will Will Fruit. Now, to a certain degree, it enables Luffy to control a person and usurp their will. She cannot do this if the person has a stronger will then her own. She can also influence a person to follow a certain emotion that is strongest in them, such as rage or joy. She cannot fully control a person, as there is always resistance when a person is ordered to do something. Also she cannot order a person to kill themselves, and it is actually possible for the victim to overcome the control with enough outside stimulous. She can only control one single person at a time as well.

This Devil Fruit also has a positive side and a negative side. The positive side is that it gifts Luffy with a higher intellect and raised strategic capabilities. In simpler terms, she's a great tactician thanks to her Devil Fruit. This also leads to a slight downside of things with her powers. It causes her to see the battlefield as a sort of game of chess. Meaning that she will sometimes, and without meaning to, see other humans in the roles of said strategy game. They are all equally valuable though, and she does not willingly sacrifice a single one of them. In fact, she tries to prevent as many deaths as possible.

The negative side is that she cannot exhibit too much emotion as it interferes with the Devil Fruit and can even cause it to backfire onto Luffy, leaving her unconcious and for a short time afterwards, incapable of complete thought. Basically, she has to keep her emotions completely out of the way when using her powers. And she has been trained to the point where she rarely if ever, exhibits any emotions. This is a somewhat lie, as she can actually exhibit emotion, she just has to keep it from getting completely out of hand.

* * *

><p>So yeah, thanks for reading all of that crap, and sorry if I used really big words that you don't understand. I can use words in the proper context without knowing the actual definition and meaning of the word. So I may have used a couple of words in there that not even I know the meaning of, just it's proper usage. So again sorry. Anyways, time for the summary, which is going to be complicated as crap to come up with without giving away the whole story, and Disclaimer!<p>

Summary: 10 year old Monkey D. "The Queen" Luffiana has been the Marines weapon and one of their top strategists since she was young. She is also the tool used to keep her two 13 year old brothers, Sabo and Ace, under the control of the Marines and World Government. Things change however when during the attempted execution of one of Whitebeard's top four commanders, they incidently wind up being saved by the pirates that were supposed to be their enemies. What will happen to them next and can the Whitebeard Pirates undo the damage that the corrupt government has wrought?

Note: Kuma isn't a Shichibukai in this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Queen!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marineford-<strong>

Ace and Sabo shuffled nervously while standing on the balcony of a large building, directly behind the execution platform. Sitting very neatly in a chair inbetween them, was their younger, and only sister, Monkey D. Luffy.

This was a bad idea, a horrible idea. But the Marines didn't know that. They didn't know that this could get each and everyone of them killed, no, they knew that, they didn't care, as long as their beliefs won out against the pirates. They didn't know or care about much of anything really, except that idiotic concept of theirs that they lovingly, and obsessively called "Absolute Justice". Bullcrap was all it was, just plain bullcrap. But alas, there was nothing they could do. As long as their sister was held in the governments clutches, all they could do was be obedient little slaves. The Marines knew their weakness, they knew how to manipulate them. And that was where the problem lied. If they had had a choice in the matter, a real choice, which didn't consist of the terms of "Do as we say, or we kill your sister." They'd be pirates, the fiercest to ever sail the seven seas.

Life had been quite unfair to them though, these last six years. They had all wound up as tools for the governments use at that time, their Devil Fruit abilities gave them a use. When they finally outlived that use was anybody's guess really, and what would happen to them after that, well only God knew, and they weren't sure if such a thing even existed anymore. After all, if something like that did exist, why was all this crap happening to them? Why not somebody else? But that was beside the point, and there was crap that needed to be attended to now.

After all, they had a potential war on their hands. A war with the Marines and Shichibukai on one side, and the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies on the opposite. Unfortunately, Luffy, Sabo, and Ace, were all on the side of the Marines and Shichibukai. What was worse, was that they were going to try and force one of the Shichibukai to fight against the man. There was no guarentee though, that it would work out. Luffy had a powerful and dangerous Devil Fruit, and both boys cursed it five times over and then some for the position it had landed all of them in.

It was by far one of the most despicable Devil Fruits in existence, but could they blame their little sister for having eaten it? Absolutely not, and they never would. It wasn't her fault she had accidently eaten it, and it never would be. It was the selfish Marines fault for deciding their fates for them, and the fact that their idiot of grandfather was a certain type of man. That type, was simple, stupid, and had overtly large mouths that couldn't keep a secret no matter what the circumstances were. A man who could not, and never would, shut up, even if his life, family, and career depended on it. It did nothing to their attitudes towards the man with the fact that he acted like he didn't regret it at all. Luffy swore he did though, he was just really good at not showing it. Ace and Sabo believed her, as she was surprisingly good at reaidng peoples emotions, no matter how hard they tried to hide them. But again, they were digressing from the potentially deadly matter at hand.

"He's coming." Their sister said quietly from her seat. Her ever steady gaze focused on the water in the bay, rather then the Gates of Justice. "It'd be smarter and faster if they attacked from behind." she said off handedly. That was the other thing about their sister, another item on a long list of reasons why the government would let them go, let them be free. She could think five or ten steps ahead of her opponent, a tactician rivaled only by the Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself. She never could beat that man in a game of chess. But this was no simple game, this was all out war. And over one man's head that the government decided should be rolled across the already blood stained boards of the execution platform.

4th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Thatch. Somebody had caught him and decided to hand him over, if they had remembered correctly, it had been a man by the alias of "Blackbeard", for the position of Shichibukai. The Fleet Admiral was keeping a very close eye on him, as Luffy had predicted, and she was rarely wrong about these things, that in the near future after his instatement as a Shichibukai, the man would turn traitorous. Most likely at some point during the war that was currently in wait.

"Don't worry Lu. Things will turn out okay..." Sabo didn't sound so sure. He stopped sounding sure a long time ago. The only one who was ever completely sure about anything most of the time was Luffy.

"Something big will happen today, and I'm not talking about the war or Blackbeard's eminent betrayal." Sabo gulped nervously while Ace shuffled about again.

"You think will survive this?" Sabo questioned while Ace snorted,

"Of course we will! We have to! If we don't, then we'll die with regrets! And we made a promise to each other to live a life without regrets! I'm not dying until then!" Sabo smiled gently as he and Luffy nodded in agreement. They had made a promise before the navy had upturned their lives. They were going to keep on living until they finally completed it.

"Yeah, you're right! We can't die yet, not until we fulfill our promise!" they all nodded again and went back to watching the ongoing events.

Suddenly the Gates of Justice opened without warning, revealing a large number of Pirate ships, all allied with Whitebeard. The funny thing was, they were no where amongst them. But Luffy knew that already. It was one of the few things she had outsmarted Sengoku on, as such she had refused to tell him the information out of spite. She was a really good acter sometimes. They watched in slight amusement as the Moby Dick and several paddle ships belonging to the famous pirate captain Whitebeard, surfaced from underneath the water. They had been coated, and now they were already close to their target.

They laughed as they could hear Sengoku and the other marines swear loudly, now disconcerted with the fact that the war hadn't even started yet, and already Whitebeard was a step ahead of them. The two brothers could see the gears in their sister's head beginning to turn. She was already predicting the outcome.

"We're going to lose this battle." she said as she grimaced slightly, "The loses will not be pretty. And I can't see a way to keep them to a minimal other then to just give them back their commander, and be done with the whole thing."

"Bakainu won't let that happen." Luffy shook her head, dismissing the notion of such a predictable man. She said he was no fun because of it, they weren't going to disagree with her, as it was the truth after all.

"That fool won't live to see the end of this battle. His end will come from the very man we are seeking to execute as this very moment." They nodded in understanding as Luffy's expression turned to one of concentration. She was beginning to attempt to use her Devil Fruit powers. Within seconds she stopped though. "I can't make the Fishman bend to my will. He's stronger then me. We can't make him fight this battle. Besides, there is too much outside stimulous, and it would be a waste of energy for me to try. He'd just break free." Ace sighed as he disappeared, knowing full well that the beginning was an outright lie. She hadn't tried at all, as she wasn't one to make a person fight their friends. It was too cruel, and so the only thing she probably had done, was place a suggestion in his head. What it was, nobody could tell except for her.

"Luffy, what about Blackbeard?" Luffy closed her eyes in thought as she began to go over the multiple scenerios that could occur at this moment in time,

"If we play our cards right. He may just fall sooner then was originally expected. By the 1st Division Commander's hands no less." Ace and Sabo nodded.

There was a huge emotional scene going on below them. Little did any of the marines know that all three of the children had payed visits to Thatch over the days prior to war. They had a good enough relationship. They had always insisted on seeing the pirates before they were executed. It was their only link to their dreams, and as close as they could get currently.

Down below, Whitebeard began his first attack, a big show-off of his powers in order to intimidate their opponent. It worked, quite succesfully. Then Aokiji finally moved that lazy bum of his. Most likely to keep it from crashing down on them. Aokiji was actually one of the nicer marines, and one of their favorites. In fact the only reason he actually agreed to this stupid thing without a single complaint was because he wanted to help protect them from Whitebeard's wrath, if he found out they existed and tried to get rid of them, which wasn't likely. Despite the rumors, the old man they were opposing was actually against harming children, or any innocents in general. Much more nicer then the marines.

"The war has begun." Luffy stated as all hell broke loose below them.

* * *

><p>aN. Yep, I believe that was utter crap right there. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading. This was probably one of my worser chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I may not actually finish this fanfic though.


End file.
